Emo Cosplay?
by DiamondsAren'tForever
Summary: There's a new girl at ouran acdamy, but she HATES the host club. When kyoyka starts falling for her,he finds out she and Tamaki have a specail reltionship. what will happen read it to find out! rated T for future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first chapter/story here so it might be a little short but I hope you like this first chapter. Summary: There's a new girl, at Ouran Academy, but she's the only girl who HATES the host club. When Kyoyka starts falling for her, he finds out she and Tamaki have a special relation ship

Every day I drag my ass to the... Host Club, which is a drag to hear the cosplay for the day and then head to class to see girls excitedly giggling.

"Hey Kyoyka!" Let's not forget who puts the annoyance to my life, Tamaki.

"So what crazy cosplay do you have for us today?" Better not be from another movie.

"EMO!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Its official, Tamaki's crazy.

"Tamaki-Sempai the cosplay is what?"

"You heard it, Haruhi they cosplay today is Emo!!"

If your gonna be Emo be less excited about it, emo's don't get excited.

"WHAT?!?" You could see the annoyance in her face, it's kind of amusing.

"How the hell is Honey, gonna be emo?!"

"Tama-Chan emo's are scary!!"

"No, there not Honey-Sempai there nice people who have a appeal to dark clothing"

Yeah, who have a dark side, and almost rude to every single person they meet.

"Aw. a lovers' quarrel."

"SHUT UP, HIKARU!!"

"Aw. no need to get angry, Haruhi we're just stating the truth."

"Kaoru do I have to tell you to shut up"

"No, but you just told me anyways"

"Oh, the Haruhi death stare!!!"

"The host club does have class today, so let's get moving!"

[Class]

God. Emo Cosplay. Why? I should have asked Tamaki that! Now I can't concentrate. Grrrr.

"Excuse me but is this..."

"Ah, yes you must be Akira Ito, an honor having you!"

"he he, Thank you"

"Class, this is Akira Ito"

"The daughter of Kenji Ito! he's the owner of the Ito Labs Company!"

"Whoa, what is she doing here?"

"I heard her IQ was 235"

"I thought she graduated from Tokyo U"

I heard those whispers around the room. Could those rumors be true?

"Now Class, settle down, please take a seat"

"ah. okay"

She's a pretty, but she's not wearing a school uniform.

"Only because she's an Ito doesn't mean she can't wear a school uniform"

Does her family name really matter that much?

"Yeah, only because she's super-smart and super-rich, she still has to obey the school rules"

Sheesh. The girl barley started she already has haters.

"um... Excuse me but I can hear everything your saying. By the way everyone here is super-rich, so don't go hating on me just because of jealousy"

Ha ha! It's about time someone stood up those girls!

[Break]

Where's-

"HEY KYOYKA!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Tamaki"

"so..."

"Why you chose emo for today?"

"Because I barley saw the real style yesterday"

"so, you never saw a real emo, until yesterday?"

"one, that dressed like it though, because I've meat one, like Nekazawa-sempai and sometimes you act emo"

"one time"

"Hey is Haruhi still mad?"

"probably"

"man, there goes my plan"

"what plan"

"nothing"

"WHAT PLAN?!?"

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you but clam down first"

"you may proceed"

"I was planning..."

"planning?"

"planning to ask her out"

"AWESOME!!!, That's so cool"

"yea, I guess"

"well we better get to class"

"yea, cya after school!"

"yea, you too!"

Tamaki and Haruhi...

Nice pair, never thought of it though...

I guess Tamaki finally grew up... bummer.

[After School]

"What the hell is that?"

"Your outfit"

"Skinny Jeans? I'm a guy!"

"Emo guys wear skinny jeans!!"

God. I wasn't made to be emo! This outfit just seems to weird...

Dark Skinny Jeans, a Bullet for my Valentine T-shirt, I think I heard some of their songs, and Converse, what's with the leather jacket?

"What's that?"

"Eye-liner"

"NO WAY!!!"

"Please!"

"no no and no!!"

please not the puppy dog eyes!!

"Fine..., I hate you Tamaki"

"I know"

The Emo Host Club is now open for business.

"Ah! Emo Cosplay , I love it!!!"

oh, god I'm sick of these giggling girls!

Huh? The new girl!

"This is plain Stupid, nothing but stupid boys in cosplay, and a lot giggling girls, I'm out!"

She hates the host club? but why did she smile at me?

"Hey, I like Bullet for my Valentine too"

Okay, I know this takes place in Japan but I put Bullet for my Valentine because their shirts look hardcore and emo, plus there like my fourth favorite band.

Review if you want the second chapter!!!!


	2. A walk in the park

Welcome to the second chapter to Emo Cosplay?!? This takes place with Kyoyka in the park.

Please enjoy !!! ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new girl... Akira Ito...I just can't stop thinking about her...

[Flashback]

"This is just plain stupid, nothing but stupid boys in cosplay and giggling girls I'm out!"

[End of Flashback]

She hates the host club?... but every single girl likes the host club...why is she any different? Preppy giggling rich girls, who think its waste of time to go to school. There just there...and why I'm I letting this girl get into my head?

"Hey!! watch out!!!"

"huh?"

"you were just about to walk right into the pole"

who is that?

"oh..."

"ha ha. Watch out next time, Otori-kun"

"umm...yea, who are you?"

"oh, I'm Akira Ito, you can call me Akira"

"okay, you can call me Kyoyka"

"alright."

"so you're the vice president to the host club?"

"yea..."

"cool. you look like the kind of guy to lead, the idiot who actually is the leader"

"hey! he's not that bad!!"

"I know you guys have been friends since middle school"

"Are you a stalker?"

"no! I have a life!!"

"ha ha."

"whatever, what are you doing here around this time anyway?"

"looking for trouble"

"really?!"

"no, and here I thought you weren't gullible"

"oh, shut up"

"ha ha."

"why are you part of the host club?, you look like you're about to kill the girl who is next to you"

"I stick out, because I guess I have such great friends"

"how is it?"

"how's what?"

"having friends?, I moved a lot because of parents, and a lot of girls tried to talk to me because of my 'cute' brothers, the only true friend I had died 3 years ago"

"I'm sorry, but having friends is like having brothers or sisters, sometimes they annoy you, sometimes they listen, sometimes they comfort you"

"yea, but now I'm not moving any more, my home is here in Ouran"

"That's good. You have officially just meat you're first friend"

"who?!, where!!"

"you really know how to ruin a perfect moment"

"ha ha. Thank you Kyoyka Otori"

"you're welcome Akira Ito"

"well I got to go"

"Yea me, too"

"See ya around Kyoyka!!"

"Yea!! you too!!!"

[The Next Day]

"hey Tama- You look horrible!!"

"Thank you, Kyoyka, for that wonderful statement!"

"well, it's the truth!"

"Hey, Boss! whoa! you look horrible!!"

"Kyoyka already stated that thank you!!"

"You should go back home!"

"Hey Kyoyka!!"

what was that?

"Hey Akira"

"Hey, whoa you look horrible!!"

"Akira..."

"Tamaki..."

"Wait, how do you know him?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Well that's it for now!!!

Sorry for the long wait, I just started school!!! :(

Review please!!! (Tamaki in the end was sick :( )


End file.
